Darling, I Want To Destroy You
by Sam-EvansBlue
Summary: The slave trade is back,& under Voldemort's reign,like everything else.Instead of muggles and elves,it's "mudbloods" and blood-traitors. I've been caught,& as a Blood-Traitor, and Order member, I'm worth more.My name is Ginny Weasley, & this is my story..
1. Another Innocent Girl

_A/N: So, this is my first time, actually aiming for torture and slavery, so I have no idea how it's going to end up! All I can do is hope. I love reviews. I love positive reviews, but what I love more, is constructive reviews. I will completely discard any that say "This is so awful." If you tell me WHY on the other hand, I will take that into great consideration!_

_Summary: The slave trade is back in the wizarding world. Instead of muggles or house-elves, like while under the Ministry's reign many years ago, now we're under Voldemort's reign, and he insists upon muggleborns and blood-traitors only. If you know this world, you know that his word is law. I was sold today. My name is Ginny Weasley, and this is my story..._

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. It all belongs to the imaginative JK Rowling. Also, the title belongs to AFI, as I am terribly uncreative, and this fit so well.**  
_

* * *

I was at an auction. No, not for furniture, not for house-elves. No, nothing of the sort. Instead, they were auctioning humans. Not muggles, for they were filthy, and while there was some humiliation out of that, Voldemort didn't approve. You might not know yet, but Voldemort's word is law now. They were auctioning wizards, the kind Voldemort didn't approve of. Muggleborns, and like myself, blood-traitors. Sometimes, instead of killing them, he made the exception of Order members. Unfortunately for me, I happened to be two out of the three, making me a prime target. Also, all slaves were women, probably because Voldemort was a sexist pig. Also, because the only wizards buying were men.

So, I was sitting in the crowd, - you believed me didn't you? No, I wasn't in the crowd. I was two people away from being in the spotlight, shackled and for sale.

"_You guys go! Have a fun time. I'll be fine! Remember, I'm a size five for robes! And my list is already in your purse mum. Stop worrying and be safe." I kissed my mother on the cheek._

"_Lock the doors, Floo is ready to go, in case of an emergency, and we love you."_

"_Bye mum."_

"_Bye Hun! C'mon you crowd. Out, out, out!" _

_I watched them disappear around the corner. I busied myself with cleaning the house. I started upstairs, and worked my way down, my wand in my back pocket. I don't care what Moody said, no way was I going to be dumb enough to blow my buttocks off. _

_I was working in the kitchen when I heard the pop. I ran to the window. _

_Death Eater. I ran for a notepad._

_**Mum, Dad, **_

_**When you get this, get out as quickly as possible. They'll be back. I fought hard, and love you guys to shatters. **_

_**Love Gin. **_

_Then, I hid it in our secret place, so __**they **__couldn't manipulate it. I knew I wasn't going to win, but I wasn't going down without a fight. I grabbed my wand, and ran to the back door._

_Almost there. Just have to get there. __I thought. I almost made it, but it blew open. I couldn't go out-they blocked all entrances. Couldn't go down, the only way was up. So I ran up and up, until I was out of breath, and hit the top. I looked up, to see the trapdoor to the roof. I pulled it down, and jumped. Thank god I had arm muscle to pull me up. I closed the door, and crawled to the edge of the roof. _

_There wasn't ten, not twenty, but about thirty Death Eaters surrounding the premises. And that wasn't even counting the ones that were in the house. _

_I heard a shout, and then scrambling, getting closer. A couple minutes later, the trapdoor blew open, and about ten Death Eaters stepped onto the roof and in view. I stood up, out from under the ledge. I was now in full view of all the Death Eaters._

_I raised my wand._

"_You need something?" I asked, feeling brave, but my knees still buckled._

"_Where's your family blood-traitor. And better yet, Mister Potter."_

"_Not here."_

"_We realize that." I simply stared at them._

"_Then why would you have to ask. If they are not here, I have no idea where they are." _

"_You're words are dirty lies, and we know it. One more chance, Blood-traitor: Where are they?"_

"_Not here, therefore I have no idea."_

"_Crucio." I fell to the ground, writhing in pain, but not a sound escaped my lips. I felt the relief a couple minutes later. "Did that loosen your tongue?"_

"_Yes." I gasped._

"_Then where are they?" I smiled._

"_Not here." _

"_Fine. Where is the Order's hiding place?"_

"_No idea."_

"_Who's in the Order?" He was getting frustrated._

"_Myself."_

"_Who else?"_

"_Don't know." _

"_Someone kill her for the Dark Lord's sake!" Someone shouted._

"_Expelliar-" My wand was kicked from my hand._

"_Don't even think about it." Someone breathed in my ear. It was female, and she held my neck back using my hair, and her wand at my throat._

"_Bellatrix" I breathed. "Long time no see, hmm?"_

"_Yes, as I remember, I killed my dear old cousin. Put quite a toll on your boyfriend."_

"_He's not my boyfriend."_

"_Mhmm? We'll see how long it takes him to play hero. We'll torture you, put it in the papers. He'll see and come running, won't he." She knew, therefore stated it._

"_He won't. Don't fool yourSELF" I yelled twisting her grip, and running for my wand. Someone was in front of me in a second, stepping on my wand._

"_Make another move towards it, and it snaps in two. Got it?" It was Lucius, and he pushed me against the edge with his wand. I considered jumping. It would kill me, but then Harry would know he couldn't come to my rescue. I'd be dead. It was a reassuring thought._

"_Don't even think of it."_

"_So, I'm betting you left the house in a right state?"_

"_I don't know why you care."_

"_Tell me."_

"_Yes, we did," Bellatrix laughed._

"_You're screwed. Mum's going to have your head," I sung happily, that not being the real reason. Knowing that if mum saw that, she'd go straight for the note. I turned and jumped quickly, blacking out a second later._

_I wake up awhile later, in only skimpy underwear, and shackled._

"_C'mon princess, you're up soon." Said someone I'd never met, and she dragged me out._

I came back to the future, just in time for someone to shove me into the spotlight. I kept my head high, although thoroughly embarrassed that I was being put on display like this. The announcer made my introduction.

"Name: Ginny Weasley, slave 0169. Blood-Traitor. Pureblood, and an Order member. Female, seventeen, five feet six inches, flaming red hair, not yet broken. First time around. Let's start the bidding at 100 galleons, shall we?"

I heard someone shout one fifty, and then two hundred, and it went up and up to about two thousand galleons.

I was about to go for two thousand galleons, when someone shouted five thousand galleons. I shuddered at the thought of who would want me that much. I was sold for five thousand galleons, and ushered to the side, so some other poor person would be sold. I was terrified at the thought of someone who wanted me so bad; they paid five thousand for a slave. I knew what was coming ahead wouldn't be pleasant.

I was blindfolded, and marched away, my owner pushing me forward. I felt like crying, like many of those girls behind the curtain were. They knew what was coming. Many of them had bruises on their bodies, from their old masters.

When backstage, I asked a girl about it, thinking it was beatings. I was horrified by my newfound information.

"_Hey, I don't mean to intrude, but, what happened?" I asked, upset at the girl's body. It was horrifying, and the fact that it was totally out for everyone to see._

"_First time?" I nodded my head mutely. I guess many people just got rid of their slaves, and got new ones._

"_Yours?"_

"_You kidding? This is my seventh." I gasped. "You really don't know what they're going to do to you, do you?"_

_I shook my head._

"_Do you want to?" I nodded my head._

"_Beating, housework, torture. If you're really important, the Dark Lord will visit-you don't want that, so let's hope you're not important."_

_I was terrified. I was, and I put that information out there openly. I was an Order member._

"_Oh my God!"_

"_That's not the worst part." She murmured. _

"_No?"_

"_No."_

"_Then what is?" I was starting to think I didn't want to know._

_She whispered. "The display. The breaking. The __**rape.**_**"**

_Rape. Oh my God. Rape._ _I thought. I was a virgin. They-they __**couldn't**__ rape me. They just couldn't!_

_Her name was called. _

"_Good luck." She said, and stepped out._

We were in the parking lot, when he finally lifted my blindfold. I looked straight ahead, to see myself staring into the red eyes of Voldemort.

"Ginevra." I stood frozen. Surely it wasn't **him**_ who bought me. No, no it wasn't his voice. It wasn't him._

"Voldemort."

"Show some respect." Someone hissed in the corner. I looked over.

"Lucius, calm yourself." Voldemort said, turning to me, and bowing slightly. "Kneel Ginevra."

"When Hell freezes over."

"Stubborn as Mister Potter I see. Very well." He used his wand, and forced me down, onto my knees. I didn't dare look up. I kept my eyes on the ground thinking of a million ways to obliterate Voldemort into smithereens.

"What do you think, Lucius?"

"She will be perfect. Best there was. Most challenging. As I'm sure, you've noticed."

"I agree. Bring her."

And with that, he disappeared.

"Up you come." Lucius said, yanking at my arm, hard.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To Draco's initiation."

"For what?"

"His Dark Mark."

"Why am I here?"

"You silly silly little girl. You don't just get to get in! Oh no! You need a challenge. Draco already had one, but screwed it up miserably. Thankfully, the Dark Lord is merciful, and is giving him a second chance. And for that second chance, we need you."

And with that, we self apparated on the spot.

* * *

_A/N: Review?_

_-Xoxo Sam  
_


	2. It's All Over

_A/N: So, here's the second chapter, and I would like to thank JacobSalvatoreBlack and grangergal101 for reviewing. It really means a lot to me. Also, I would like to thank grangergal101 for adding my story to her alerts. Then, last but not least, and grangergal101 for adding my story to their favorites! It really means a lot. Please leave me a PM or REVIEW on how I may improve, or if there is something you wish to see._

_AA/N: Please be aware that the title of the story, is a name of a song by AFI. Also, I've decided that all my titles for chapters will be songs as well. I will announce and give credit to the bands every five chapters, along with the meaning of the name, in case it is not obvious! Also, please be aware that this is taking place in the seventh novel, following only parts of it, (Like Voldemort's rule and Harry's adventure.) but Ginny and Harry are still "together" but no one but no one knows, but Hermione and Ronald. :) Please enjoy, and sorry about the long A/N._

_Summary: The slave trade is back in the wizarding world. Instead of muggles or house-elves, like while under the Ministry's reign many years ago, now we're under Voldemort's reign, and he insists upon muggleborns and blood-traitors only. If you know this world, you know that his word is law. I was sold today. My name is Ginny Weasley, and this is my story..._

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. It all belongs to the imaginative JK Rowling. Also, the title belongs to AFI, as I am terribly uncreative, and this fit so well.**_

* * *

"Keep your mouth shut!" Lucius hissed at me. I was far from thinking of talking. Actually, with that being my first time apparating, I kind of felt like-

I puked. All over Lucius' shoes. Not the smartest idea, but the moment when he was about to yell at me, something stopped him. He quickly cleaned up his shoes, and then me.

Yes, his shoes are more important than me.

I expected nothing more.

He looked at me, with an amused- but slightly psychotic – smirk on his face. He grabbed me by the hair, and walked out of the shadows. I was terrified to see a circle of people in hooded masks. Voldemort was completely opposite me, with a boy-with white hair- before him, kneeling. I could only guess it was the Ferret.

Voldemort, looked up, stared right into my eyes, looked at Malfoy, back at me, then smiled, a horrid smile.

It took everything I had not to shudder with fear. Why not? Because Harry never did, and look at him, he's escaped Voldemort more than four times. Besides, I would never show the enemy I was scared.

Voldemort nodded at someone behind me. Next thing I know, I'm tossed away hard, and rolling on the ground. I stop, my body full of mud and dirt.

I moaned, and rubbed my head, where Lucius used to toss me. I looked at the sticky red stuff on my hand. I was bleeding.

I rose, as to get up, but was kicked in the stomach, hard. I looked up, to see Voldemort standing over me, and Draco looking at me with disgust from behind him.

"So, what do you think of your challenge Draco?" Voldemort said, looking over at the Ferret.

"What? The Weasley girl is my challenge? What do I have to do?"

"Yes, Weasley here is your challenge. You need to break her. Do whatever you may with her. But in seven days time, she has to be broken. Also, consider yourself my right-hand man, if you can get her to spill information on the Order that she's so involved in."

I could see Draco glowing with anticipation.

"That's it? Just break her?"

"In seven days. Don't underestimate her. She seems to be tough enough."

Draco was about to say something, when Voldemort interrupted.

"She won't run away. Well," he came over to me, and bent down, to put something on my neck.

But no way in Hell was I allowing that. I waited until he got really close, and then slammed my fist into his horrendous face. He howled in anger, and I heard hisses from the Death Eaters. They were muttering things such as, "Filthy Blood-traitor," and "How dare you!"

I ignored them, taking pleasure in Voldemort's pain. Harry would be proud.

I felt my heart contract into pea size, making it hard to breathe. _Harry._ Oh, he'd be so worried, but at least he's gone off, in order to destroy Voldemort once and for all. It didn't mean I didn't miss him.

I looked at Voldemort, never looking away, making sure that there was the hint of cockiness in my eyes.

"Be as proud as you want. Around here, you're just slave number 0169. Nothing more." And with that, he had Lucius hold me down, while he clasped the necklace around my neck.

"Go ahead. Take it off." Voldemort encouraged. I knew it was a trap, but honestly, who wouldn't at least _try?_

So, I reached for the necklace. The moment I touched it, I started to writhe in agony. I felt the fire inside me. It got warmer and warmer, and soon engulfed my entire body. I was the cruciatus curse. I knew it. But this one, it was unbearable. So, for the first time, since the first time two years ago, that it had been placed on me, I screamed. I let them have the satisfaction.

A minute later, it dimmed, until I didn't feel anything at all. Just the numbness.

"That, Weasley, was the cruciatus curse. You've probably never been in that much pain, because you have never felt my wrath before. Why don't you try running away now, hmm?"

"No thank you," I murmured quietly. I don't think I'd live if I felt that much pain again.

"I promise. If this necklace is somehow defective, and you can run away, I'll give my word that we will not hunt you down. You may return home, as an escaped slave with no consequences of being found."

I stood up.

"Your word?"

"You have my word, yes." He murmured.

I ran, feeling the burn still, but not caring. The Death Eaters made an opening for me.

"Draco, if you will," I heard Voldemort say quietly.

"Stop." I stopped, but not because I had to. I looked at Voldemort in disbelief. They had no control over me. No imperious curse.

"Come here." Still no need to obey.

My face broke into a huge smile, and I turned to run for it.

I ran, and then dropped to the ground.

_I lost. Any chance of escaping is over._ I thought to myself while the heat took over. As last time, one minute, and it was over.

"Now, come here Ginevra." I obeyed, as humiliating as it was. "Good. Now kneel before me." It took a couple seconds for my pride to hide away, while I faced this humiliation.

_I've lost. It's all over. _I thought upset. _Why not just use the imperious curse, if they want me to obey._ My tirade of thoughts continued like this, getting bitterer and bitterer by the second.

"Ginevra, Ginevra. Of course you lost. Don't you see? There was never a chance for you. And addressing the imperious curse? We want you doing this stuff, with your right mind. Not 'because we said so. Using the Imperious curse is un-sportsmen-like."

"Sure and torturing them every second they disobey is sportsmen like, right?"

"No, of course not. We just prefer, that you choose to serve us, not 'cause we're making you."

"You disgust me."

"Thankfully I'll only see you every now and then, I guess. Draco, come have a formal introduction with your new slave."

I ducked my head in shame at the word "slave." No one should be called something so degrading.

Draco walked forward.

"Draco, on account of your father, I'm sure you know everything about formal introductions, and slave initiations, yes?" Draco nodded his eyes hard.

"Ginevra, I'm sure that you don't know, but you can learn as we go along." I just stared at the ground.

"Weasley," Draco said, nodding in my direction. I glared up at him.

"Ferret." Voldemort knelt down beside me.

"Now, Ginevra, you must say, "I am yours to command."

"Now Voldemort, you must, "Go to Hell." I turned my head to face him, smiling sweetly.

"Say it Ginevra." That was a command. That's why the other one didn't trigger the curse. It was like a suggestion. _So Ginny, that means you need to watch the wording and the tone of voice. That's what's going to help you in the long run._

"I am yours to command."

"Good. Now, Jenilynn? Come here."

I saw a girl; emerge from behind a black cloak. I looked to his face, and sure enough, Zabini was there, looking just as much a pretty boy, as Draco.

"Jenilynn. Get our dear Ginevra ready for initiation. Show her her chambers, and Draco's. Show her everything she'll need to survive here. Off with both of you!"

Jenilynn dragged me out as quickly as possible.

That was when I noticed that she also, had a necklace on.

* * *

_A/N: Review?_

_-Xoxo Sam  
_


	3. Escape

_A/N: It's been ages. So terribly sorry. Hopefully I can update more frequently, but no promises on how frequent._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing posted on fanfiction. That's why it's called fanfiction. Just saying.  
_

* * *

"Jenilynn," I started.

"Please, call me Jeni."

"Okay Jeni, where are you taking me?"

"To Malfoy Manor of course. It's where everyone stays, including us." My mind was infuriated at how she had been trained to separate herself from the others, in a negative way.

"Is there any way I can get out of here?"

"There are many ways, but each one of them will result in death."

"Isn't that better then here?"

"No, you'll be surprised. It's not too bad here; well for me anyways."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that Mr. Blaise Zabini had the same mission with me, as Draco now has with you. Those seven days for me were Hell, but I made it through, and you can too. You will be broken, but Draco is a nice enough guy –" I snorted at this, and she gave me a look telling me that she was serious.

"Draco is not as good as Blaise, but not nearly as bad as everyone else here. He'll heal you afterwords; most likely."

"That's reassuring. Tell me, how do this necklaces work?"

"They are only effective on direct orders; only from your master – which for you would be Draco – or from the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord's name is unacceptable to be uttered through our mouths; it will be activated if we say it."

"Tell me, where is security thinnest?"

"Probably through those bushes, as there is no Death Eaters wandering, but I wouldn't because you'll get caught even-"

I was off like lightening. I sprinted right through the bushes, and continued on my way. If there was a stream, I'd plough right through it. Nothing would stop me from getting home.

I tore through the branches, hearing my pursuers far behind. They couldn't apparate, 'cause they didn't know where I was going.

My face was bloody from all the branches scratching at me, but I didn't slow. I heard no calling, and no cruciatus curse impairing me. I heard one set of footsteps getting close, so I ran up a tree, and poised myself, waiting for the opportune moment.

A moment later, a hooded Death Eater was straight below, and I jumped down, right on top of him. I stole his wand, and knocked him out, before continuing on my way; this time, they were closer, so I ran faster.

Until, I could see a clearing. And I was almost there.

And when I got there, I was suddenly surrounded by cloaked figures.

I started stunning, and jinxing as fast as I could, but it wasn't fast enough, as a moment later, a red light was shot at me, and everything went black.


End file.
